Asparagus, Lollipops and Poptarts
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: My reply to a challenge. It goes like this: 1) G/S R & UST; 2) S/W friendship; 3) words: asparagus and lollipop; 4) Sara must giggle at least once; 5) Some one has to call some one "Poptart".


**********  
  
Title: Asparagus, Lollipops and Poptarts  
  
  
  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
  
  
  
Feedback: roxette@ilos.net  
  
Category: S/G  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CBS or the tv show CSI.   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: My reply to a challenge as listed below. And the title says it all.  
  
Note: This is my answer to a fic challenge. It goes like this: 1) G/S R & UST; 2) S/W friendship; 3) words: asparagus and lollipop; 4) Sara must giggle at least once; 5) Some one has to call some one "Poptart"   
  
Extra Notes: The Chef at where I work seems to love asparagus and every time I see them, they remind me of little trees.  
  
**********  
  
They were on the verge of finishing up their last case. Warrick was doing the last of the paperwork as Sara was tagging all the evidence.   
  
As she tagged the last piece of evidence, Sara looked up at found Warrick to be chair dancing. Something she did when she was alone. "Ah Warrick."  
  
Looking up from writing up the last of the report, Warrick looked innocently at Sara. "Yes Sara?"  
  
"What's with the chair dancing? A new woman in your life?"  
  
He hadn't realized he had been doing it. "I was not chair dancing."  
  
"Yes you were."   
  
"Was not," Warrick argued as he signed his name on the report. "Sign this."  
  
Taking the report and the pen, Sara signed her name. "You were too."  
  
Taking the file back, Warrick closed it. "Next time, you can do everything."  
  
"Don't get defensive there," Sara replied as she smiled brightly at him. "Any ways, now that we're done, I'm going to go have lunch. Care to join me or did ya want to do some more chair dancing."  
  
Getting up from his chair, Warrick gave her an evil glare. "I'll go turn this in."  
  
"All right, I'll be in the lunch room," Sara said as she followed Warrick out of the lab.   
  
*****  
  
Humming to herself, Sara never saw Warrick enter the lunch room. She was in her own little world.   
  
Moving to the fridge, Warrick listened to the song Sara was humming. "Angel?"  
  
Stopping, Sara turned to look at Warrick. "What?"  
  
Taking his lunch out, Warrick sat down across from Sara. "The song you were humming. It's Angel right?"  
  
Nodding her head, she answered. "Yup."  
  
Opening his lunch, Warrick unwrapped his sub. Just as he was about to take a bite of it, he watched Sara stab something on her plate. "How can you eat those things?"  
  
Looking down at her own plate, Sara held her fork up. "They're good."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Easily, because I eat them all the time."  
  
"Sara, they look like miniature trees."  
  
"They aren't Warrick. They are vegetables."  
  
"Not to me."  
  
"Ya well, some of us have good taste in food."  
  
Picking up his sub, Warrick proudly showed it to Sara. "This is real food."  
  
"That's disgusting," Sara stated. After all, she was a vegetarian. All meat was disgusting to her. "Have you ever tried one?"  
  
Swallowing his food, Warrick shook his head. "Nope and there is no way I would."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"I'm not a chicken, Sara. There is no way I'd eat a miniature tree."  
  
"It's a vegetable, Warrick," Sara told him just as Grissom entered the lunch room. "Grissom, can you help me here?"  
  
"Sure, I'll try," Grissom answered Sara as he walked over to the table. "What's up?"  
  
Holding up her fork, Sara showed Grissom. "Warrick said he wouldn't eat one of these."  
  
Studying her fork, Grissom came to his own conclusion. "I really don't blame him. It kind of looks like a miniature tree."  
  
"Thank you," Warrick told Grissom.  
  
"Hey!" Sara objected.  
  
"What can I say Sara," Grissom told her.  
  
Wagging her fork in front of Warrick's face, Sara continued on. "There is nothing wrong with this vegetable."  
  
Moving her fork away from his face, Warrick answered her. "Actually there is. Any food that looks like a miniature tree has a problem."  
  
"I bet you don't even know what the name of it is?" Sara challenged.  
  
"I do,"Grissom piped up.  
  
"I'm not asking you," Sara told Grissom as she gave him a dirty look. "Well Warrick."  
  
"I do," Warrick answered. "Don't ya worry."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"It's an asparagus."  
  
"Congratulations. You know your vegetables."  
  
"Hey I know a lot, Sara."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Getting up, Warrick picked his sub up. "That I don't like to eat miniature trees."  
  
Flinging her asparagus at Warrick, Sara watched him duck out of the lunch room.  
  
Having watched the banter between the two of them, Grissom finally spoke again. "You going to pick it up?"  
  
Giving him another dirty look, Sara got up from the table and went to fetch her asparagus. As she headed back to the table, she walked pass the garbage and dropped it in. "Men, they don't have taste."  
  
Grissom had heard that. "Hey!"  
  
Sitting down, Sara looked up and over at Grissom. "What?"  
  
"I resent that comment."  
  
Watching Grissom pop something into his mouth, Sara continued on. "Well, he was picking on my asparagus."  
  
"Ya I noticed, but he had a point," Grissom replied as he came to stand beside her.  
  
"What are you eating?"  
  
"Food."  
  
Sara didn't buy it. "Grissom."  
  
Moving the chair out, the one beside Sara, Grissom sat down. Pulling it out of his mouth, Grissom decided to do to Sara what she did to Warrick. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. She knew what it was. "Yes I do," she answered as she closed her lunch.  
  
"Then what is it?" Grissom asked as he held the subject of conversation in his hand.   
  
"A lollipop."  
  
"Very good," Grissom told her.  
  
Rolling her eyes at him, Sara did something before Grissom could react. Leaning forward, she grabbed the lollipop with her mouth and pulled it out of his hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Too slow," Sara told him as she sucked on the lollipop.  
  
"That was mine."  
  
"Too late, it's mine now," Sara replied as she pulled it out then put it back in. This time she sucked on it very slowly. In and out. In and out.  
  
Sara was making him go silently crazy. He watched her as she sucked on his lollipop. Giving his head a shake, he had to get his mind out of the gutter.  
  
Sara knew what she was doing to him. And she knew it was working. Pulling the lollipop out of her mouth, she giggled. His face was priceless.   
  
Grissom heard the giggle. But his mind couldn't focus on one point.   
  
Putting the lollipop back into her mouth, Sara stood up. But then...  
  
Reaching out, Grissom grabbed on to Sara and pulled her down on his lap. Taking the lollipop out of her mouth, Grissom acted before she could react. He kissed her. Getting a good taste of her, he then let her up for air.   
  
Sara couldn't speak, let alone form a sentence. She was stunned.  
  
Helping her up off his lap, Grissom stood up.   
  
"Ah Grissom?" Sara wondered.  
  
"You can keep the lollipop," Grissom told her as he stopped at the doorway. "I just wanted a taste."  
  
"Ah, okay," Sara answered. She was still at a lost for words.  
  
Walking back to her, Grissom had to do it all over again. He wrapped her arms around her and dipped her. As she was in the dipped position, he kissed her again. When he brought her up, a thought popped into his head. "You know, all this talk about food and made me think of something."  
  
"What's that?" Sara asked as she held onto the lollipop and tried to   
  
get her mind to work.  
  
"You remind me of a poptart."  
  
"What?" She wasn't sure if she had heard him right.  
  
Pinching her cheek, he didn't explain himself, but just called her his new pet name he had for her. "My little poptart." And with that, he left the lunch room.  
  
Sara didn't react. She was still in shock. The first kiss had caught her off guard and so did the second kiss. But the comment about her being his little poptart, well that just baffled her.  
  
Sticking the lollipop back in her mouth, Sara causally walked out of the lunch room. What more could she do?  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Feedback is welcomed. 


End file.
